mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Como Discordar sem Brigar?
thumb|left|394px Vivemos em um mundo de comunicações: internet, fax, telefones/celulares cada vez mais sofisticados e televisão, dentre outros aparelhos, perfazem a poderosa mídia, mas paradoxalmente, entre as pessoas, a regra é o mal-entendido, e a exceção é a comunicação. No interior das famílias, falta-nos reaprender algo que talvez um dia, na infância, soubéssemos fazer: comunicar o que sentimos. Um marido de meia idade deixou o trabalho mais cedo e foi para casa preparar um jantar especial para a esposa. Dispensou a empregada mais cedo, cuidou das crianças e foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Ele queria surpreender a mulher. Quando a mulher chegou a casa, viu a sala arrumada, a mesa pronta, o ambiente suavemente iluminado à luz de velas, sobre a mesa um belo e delicioso jantar. Ela foi até a cozinha e saiu de lá com um pano de prato nas mãos, sujo de gordura. Ruidosamente chamava a atenção do marido para o pano de prato sujo e fora do lugar: como ele pôde fazer aquilo!… A questão deixou de ser o jantar, para se tornar um problema em torno de um pano de prato, sujo de gordura. Como essa esposa não pôde ver o jantar!… Em outra situação, uma filha adolescente confidenciou à mãe que estava gostando de um garoto da escola. A mãe, um pouco descuidada com a observação respondeu: “você está muito gorda, ele não vai querer você assim”. Depois disso, a filha se retraiu, evitou contar os seus “segredos” para a mãe e passou a contar, apenas para as amigas. A filha adolescente que buscava a cumplicidade da mãe transferiu tal cumplicidade, para as amigas. As duas histórias podem paralisar as relações das pessoas envolvidas e, inclusive, destruir as relações. Considerando as proporções de cada caso, assim como o longo conflito entre católicos e protestantes na Irlanda do Norte, onde cada lado acredita estar certo, o mesmo também se passa com as pessoas. Todos acreditam que estão certos. Vamos analisar os fatos a partir de uma teoria. Todo fato tem um contexto seguido de seu relato que é dado por um observador. O contexto do fato e o contexto do relato podem ganhar significados diferentes, dependendo dos interlocutores e da situação em que ocorreu. Quando nos comunicamos, não estamos apenas transmitindo informações, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sugerindo para um outro qualquer, uma forma de nos perceberem. Estamos, sobretudo, falando de nós mesmos, ainda que estejamos falando de uma situação. O que contamos é, ao mesmo tempo, a manifestação de nossa identidade que busca afirmação na concordância do interlocutor. Procuramos no outro a confirmação de nossa imagem, a imagem que desejamos transmitir: queremos que pensem sobre nós ou que nos vejam do jeito que pensamos e nos vemos. É evidente então que mudando o interlocutor, pode mudar o relato. A questão é que não somos apenas pessoas (Carlos, Maria, Joana, etc.), nós somos também, as nossas relações, nossos sonhos, nossa história, com as alegrias, as tristezas, as verdades que dizemos que podem ser mentiras e essas mentiras, podem ser verdades, desde que se mude a perspectiva. Tudo está relacionado com as relações que temos com os outros. Muitas vezes podemos dizer que estamos bem ou que estamos muito mal, depende do lugar e de quem será o nosso interlocutor. Para sermos o que somos ou pensamos que somos, dependemos significativamente dos outros. Quando narramos um relato estamos falando de nós mesmos. Quando falamos estamos demarcando o nosso território psicológico, estamos em busca de auto-afirmação e do reconhecimento de nossa identidade. Essa auto-afirmação assegura o desenvolvimento e a estabilidade mentais. Mas é claro que assim como os outros podem confirmar nossas qualidades, podem também nos rejeitar e nos desconfirmar. Assim como buscamos nos outros a confirmação de nossas qualidades, de nossa auto-imagem, corremos também riscos de nossa total desconfirmação, e de cairmos na baixa auto-estima. Por isso, falar é fácil, mas se comunicar é uma “ciência” complexa. Seguindo determinações biológicas, os animais se comunicam com precisão absoluta, pelo menos quando seus órgãos sensoriais se encontram em perfeito funcionamento. O biólogo Humberto Maturana (2001), pesquisando as condições em que se processa a cognição, observa o comportamento das salamandras. Diz o cientista que, “quando pomos um bichinho na frente da salamandra, ela lança sua língua e o captura”, ou seja, entre a minúscula estrutura cerebral da salamandra e o bichinho na exterioridade, há uma correlação objetiva entre interior e exterior que garante uma regularidade nesse ato comunicativo. O mesmo acontece com a dança das abelhas, que comunica ao seu núcleo, as fontes de néctar. O caminhar errático das formigas, que distribuem feromônios pelo caminho, são formas de comunicar uma espécie de endereço que leva aos alimentos. Esses pequenos animais estão se comunicando a partir de seu cérebro em relação ao meio exterior. Fazem isso com precisão, mas no “escuro”. Maturana em, Cognição, Ciência e Vida Cotidiana, lembra de uma pescaria de trutas: “um anzol com peninhas… aí vocês jogam o anzol de tal maneira que ele passe apenas roçando a superfície da água. E a truta que está ali salta e, depois de agarrar o anzol, diz: ‘Ah! Claro… me pegaram’. A truta não pode distinguir entre ilusão e percepção” (MATURANA, 2001, p. 26). Se a truta distinguisse um inseto de um anzol com peninhas que imitam o inseto não haveria pesca de trutas dessa maneira. Qual a diferença entre o comportamento animal e o comportamento do homem? Maturana defende que, tanto os animais citados acima, quanto os homens, não sabem distinguir entre ilusão e percepção na experiência. O marido não pôde perceber a mensagem do pano de prato; a esposa não percebe a mensagem do jantar. A mãe, não percebe a mensagem da filha que, ao sentir-se desejada, quer também a validação afetiva da mãe; a filha não pôde entender o desespero da mãe. É como se todos ao invés de falar a verdade sobre o que sentem, estivessem mentindo. É uma questão de impossibilidade humana, trata-se de uma limitação entre o real das coisas e as palavras. No caso dos animais, eles dependem de um tempo, onde ocorre uma mutação adaptativa para aprenderem um novo comportamento. No caso dos humanos, dependemos da produção de uma linguagem sempre nova. Por isso, a idéia de que há sempre outras possibilidades de nos entendermos ou de recomeçar do ponto onde paramos. O que muitas vezes esquecemos é que nós falamos, e é o que faz toda a diferença. Por que falamos, podemos transformar a realidade e reinventar modos de vida. Diz o biólogo: “não podermos distinguir entre ilusão e percepção na experiência é uma condição constitutiva dos seres vivos. E tanto é assim que, inclusive, temos palavras que implicam essa incapacidade de distinção, e estas são erro e mentira. Quando se diz a outra pessoa: ‘você mente’, o que se diz é: ‘no momento em que dizia, você sabia que o que dizia não era válido’. Mas quando alguém diz: ‘eu me equivoquei’, o que diz é: no momento em que disse o que disse, eu tinha todos os motivos para pensar que o que dizia era válido’, quer dizer, não sabia que o que dizia não era válido, mas o sei a posteriori” (Idem). Ou seja, só podemos distinguir um equívoco depois da experiência, sendo que tal experiência depende de uma explicação, de uma linguagem. Nós “mentimos” durante a experiência, ou seja, já sabemos a priorísticamente da mentira, ao passo que o equívoco não pode ser percebido a não ser a posteriori. Nos dois casos, na mentira e no equívoco, temos a elaboração da linguagem. Existimos na linguagem. Não há modo de nos referirmos ao mundo a não ser explicando-o por meio da linguagem. Daí, nós nos separamos da pura natureza instintiva dos animais. Um animal quando se mimetiza, está mentindo para dizer a verdade ou está dizendo a verdade mentindo. Podemos estender a mão com uma precisão matemática para pegar um copo d’água, assim como a salamandra captura com a língua o seu alimento, mas não temos a tradição de nos perguntarmos por que fazemos isso. “Se não me faço a pergunta, vivo na deliciosa ignorância” em relação a maior parte das coisas que me acontecem. E a dificuldade não está em pegar a água, mas de explicar as coisas e os acontecimentos do entorno. Faltam, nos dois exemplos citados, marido-mulher e mãe-filha, saírem do escuro para praticarem o jogo lúdico da oficina das palavras. Fazer perguntas sinceras sobre o sentimento de um e de outro. Viver instintivamente é difícil, repetir gestos e comportamentos é muito simples, os animais o fazem. Aqui encontramos a nossa questão, no ponto em que nos distinguimos dos animais e deles nos distanciamos. É, também, o momento em que nos tornamos complexos e quando complicamos as nossas relações. Quando começamos a simbolizar o mundo, as emoções, os pensamentos e os sentimentos e deixamos, ao mesmo tempo, a possibilidade de retorno ao estado animal de contato com o mundo. As palavras não são signos transparentes e perfeitos. Elas não têm o contato e a plenitude da presença dos objetos a um tempo, elas são signos arbitrários, não têm o poder de representar a realidade a que se refere. Ao mesmo tempo em que residimos na linguagem, perdemos o paraíso que sem ela submergiríamos em plena ignorância. Uma outra condição que dificulta a nossa comunicação é o fato de olharmos e ouvirmos em perspectiva. Não podemos nos livrar da condição de observadores e tal condição faz com que olhemos o mundo em perspectiva. Olhamos, escutamos, sentimos e nos expressamos a partir de nossas perspectivas. Estamos condenados ao perspectivismo e não há outra maneira de ser. É do alto de nosso corpo, com as faculdades dos sentidos que aprisionamos o mundo, as pessoas, as coisas e os acontecimentos. Tudo é perspectiva. Quando discordamos, é de uma perspectiva para outra. No primeiro caso, faltou ao marido a capacidade de ver a perspectiva da esposa. O que ela queria “dizer” com a queixa do pano de prato? Falta à esposa “ler” a perspectiva do marido. O que ele quer “dizer” com o jantar? Cada um quer “dizer” alguma coisa que ainda não “pode” dizer de maneira mais precisa. Com a ajuda da psicoterapia, ela diz: “eu não quero que ele vá para casa mais cedo, nem que faça jantar, ou que cuide das crianças. Nós temos empregados para esse tipo de coisa. Estou cansada de dizer a ele que precisamos sair, viajar, dormir fora, fazer amor…”. O marido se justifica: “estou cansado, sem desejo, sem vontade de sair. Pensei que fazendo esse tipo de coisa, pudesse substituir uma coisa por outra”. Eles não conseguiam falar sobre essas dificuldades, é como se fosse uma derrota, uma humilhação. Cada um gostaria que o outro percebesse isso sem que fosse preciso dizer. No segundo caso, a mãe diz: “é que tenho medo que minha filha inicie uma vida sexual prematuramente, que engravide, se perca na vida espiritual…”. A filha relata que a questão não é sexual, trata-se de aceitação. Um menino da escola demonstrou simpatia, com isso a menina se sentiu amada. Neste caso, a filha quis partilhar com a mãe os seus segredos e suas experiências e obter também o afeto da mãe. Falta-nos a capacidade para compreender o que não está sendo dito. A adolescente, de certa maneira, quer dizer: “olha mãe, mesmo estando um pouco gordinha, tem um menino que está gostando de mim”. E a mãe preocupada, gostaria de ter dito: “estou com medo de você descobrir o sexo antes da hora”. O marido quer dizer: “estou sem desejo, não quero fazer sexo em lugar nenhum, estou cansado, estressado, por isso, tento agradá-la fazendo o que fiz”. E a mulher, com o pano de prato na mão, deveria ter dito: “não é nada disso, nenhum jantar vai resolver a nossa questão. Precisamos descobrir uma outra saída para as nossas dificuldades, precisamos aprender a falar sobre nossos problemas”. John Gray em Men are from Mars, Women are from Vênus (1992), diz que as mulheres querem falar a partir dos seus problemas; os homens querem falar da solução dos problemas, só que a matriz da solução dos problemas dos homens não é a mesma com que as mulheres falam de seus problemas. Os problemas emocionais têm uma outra lógica, trata-se de uma lógica subjetiva. A matriz de pensamento do homem está marcada pela subjetividade patriarcal. Os homens, na infância, ganharam como presentes, carros e bolas de futebol. Numa lógica que aponta para o exterior e acompanha a anatomia do órgão genital, o homem, desde muito cedo, é lançado em direção ao mundo exterior. A mulher, da mesma sociedade falocrata, é educada sob uma matriz oposta. As meninas ganham bonecas, fogõezinhos e panelinhas, indicadores de uma outra subjetividade. Aprendemos a andar lado-a-lado, mas sem possibilidades de nos encontrarmos. Os encontros de intimidade afetiva só existem a partir de construções na linguagem. Precisamos aprender, urgentemente, a falar de sentimentos e com sentimentos. Pais e filhos, maridos e mulheres, ainda nos resta resolvermos essa questão. Olhamos, mas nem sempre enxergamos, não percebemos o que o outro quer nos mostrar. Ouvimos, mas não escutamos, nem compreendemos o que quiseram verdadeiramente nos dizer. Falamos muito, sobre muitas coisas, mas quão pouco dizemos, ou, mesmo comunicamos sobre nossos sentimentos: desejos, medos, vontades, sonhos, etc. Como diz Peter Drucker, “O mais importante em comunicação é ouvir o que não está sendo dito.” E falando psicanaliticamente, a verdade se esconde entre as brechas da fala. É na dificuldade de falar que se encontra o maior sentido do ouvir. Clécio Branco'' Psicólogo Mestre em Filosofia Doutorando em Filosofia''